


Wait and Hope

by Juvinadelgreko



Series: the Aftermath [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre 7x10, pep talks by Felicity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juvinadelgreko/pseuds/Juvinadelgreko
Summary: Oliver begins to repair Star City’s trust in him, and realizes how hard it will be. Luckily, he has Felicity to help him.





	Wait and Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking about making this a multi chapter, covering various interactions between Oliver and the public post Green Arrow reveal. Let me know what you think about that in the comments. Title from The Count of Monte Cristo. Enjoy!

“You know, at least this time you’re on the news for something other than peeing on a cop car.”

 

Oliver snorts, but Felicity’s comic interjection of one of his past misdemeanors does little to take the edge off the nerves that have simmering under his skin since early morning. His wife is picking through their closet while he brushes his teeth.

 

He’s going to be on the news tonight. His first openly Green Arrow public appearance.

 

Yeah, he’s a little nervous.

 

It’s not like he’d been expecting a bed of roses, but the backlash hadn’t been kind. Sure, there had been friendly people; he’d gotten plenty of handshakes and smiles and heartfelt thank you’s and even some happy tears. One woman had even asked him when his “long, beautiful, hair” would be back, but the levity hadn’t come without the angry shouts and sideways glances and averted eyes.

 

The first time he’d left the apartment after his return home, there’d been a swarm of paparazzi at the door, and it had taken him and Felicity almost 20 minutes to get to their car, not to mention the choking panic that had risen up in his chest at the feeling of dozens of unfamiliar hands snatching at him, their shrieking questions grating on his eardrums. He had never been so grateful to Felicity as he was now to her for sticking by his side through the readjustment process.

 

“Yeah, this time it’s shooting at cop cars.” He’d done his fair share, regrettably, of that when Diaz had had the SCPD clutched in his meaty fists.

 

“Well, at least the intentions were good?”

 

“Mm.” Oliver mutters around his toothbrush. He is due at the Channel 52 studios in an hour, and he still has no idea what he’s going to wear tonight. The directors had asked for “business casual,” they’d wanted people to feel “comfortable” with the image of the Green Arrow on their broadcast. He’d spent an hour or so in the closet before giving up and calling Felicity for help. Sure, he was perfectly capable of dressing himself, but with his jangled nerves, he couldn’t have put pajamas together. _Go shower, and I’ll pick out a couple things, yeah?_

 

Oliver spits out the toothpaste and is about to join his wife in the closet when he feels her arms wrap around his bare torso from behind him. She runs her fingers over his abs and presses a soft kiss between his shoulder blades, and it’s all he can do not to drop the towel around his waist and say screw it to this whole news thing right then and there.

 

“Ready to get dressed?”

 

He forces himself to nod and go to look at what she’s put together for him.

 

“Considering it’s a nighttime show, I pulled out some of your darker stuff. Don’t worry, no gray.”

 

_Thank goodness._

 

“Obviously, you need a collared shirt, it’s just a matter of what to put over said collared shirt. I suggest: leather jacket, sweater, blazer. . Personally, I think the leather jacket is way too much pizzazz for the evening news, but go for it if you wish.”

 

“I agree. To...pizzazzy.”

 

“Ok, the sweater?” It’s just a plain black one, good quality, but it lacks any outstanding qualities. For a man who’s done hiding, it’s not a good choice.

 

“No.”

 

“Alright. The blazer then?” It’s a charcoal gray one, simple, but also sharp. It is not overly bold, but it is not shy.

 

“Yeah...yeah, that one’s good.”

 

Felicity doesn’t miss the lack of confidence in his voice, or the way his gaze dips to the floor.

 

“I think someone needs a pep talk.” She hands him his clothes. “Get dressed, and meet me in the kitchen.” Felicity pecks him on the cheek, and leaves him alone.

——

 

“So...I understand why you’re nervous. You have every right to be.”

 

His head is in her lap, his blazer thrown over the back of the couch to keep it from wrinkling. Her fingers card through what little hair exists on his buzzed head. Soon, she’ll have a serious conversation with him about his hair. She needs his long hair back. “You’re worried about what people will think.”

 

“I am.”

 

“Well, one thing the press does is influence people’s thoughts. Tonight, you can use the press to show people the truth. About you, about the Green Arrow. Sure, there’ll still be people that are unhappy, upset, et cetera, but no one can please everyone. So don’t try. All these people want is the truth. So give them that.”

 

“That’s my plan, I just...”

 

“I know. The city needs time to trust you again. But, the fact of the matter is, you’ve done more good than harm. They’ll come around, as long as you’re honest.”

 

“‘Wait and hope.’”

 

“Come again?”

 

“Oh, it’s...never mind.

 

Oliver sits up.

 

“Ready?”

 

He slides his blazer on.

 

“Ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Juvinadelgreko


End file.
